The Magic Of Night
by Screw-The-Rules
Summary: Ichigo is taking a stroll at night time. the object of his affection catches him doing somethin naughty. Set just after the Save Rukia Arc.


**Hi everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, otherwise Rukia and Orihime would not exist and Ichigo would be gay.**

**Warning: boyxboy sex. **

Birds chirped as the orange haired figure walked down the streets of the seireitei. The boy was in no hurry, enjoying the peacefulness of being alone. Ichigo smiled. It wasn't often he felt calm and given the events of the last few days, he was surprised he felt like that.

_At least_ he thought _Rukia won't be executed. And everyone's injuries aren't life threatening._

The strawberry smiled even more. Yesterday, Ishida had created such a fuss about being treated by shinigami. He only co-operated when Captain Unohana threatened that she would put him inside Minazuki, knowing full well that the Quincy hated enclosed spaces. That woman could be really scary when she wanted to.

Ichigo slowed down and stopped. The happiness that he had been feeling turning into sadness. His chocolate eyes lost all joy as the feeling of guilt swelled up inside of him.

There were two reason s for his sorrow. 1) The reason his friends were hurt was because he had not been stron enough to protect them 2) He had hurt the one he had grown to love. At the time, Ichigo didn't have a choice about attacking him, and he didn't even know him then, but now… Ichigo felt tears well up in his eyes. To stop them, he thought of why he loved the man who had stolen hid heart.

He had toned muscles, and wasn't actually as scary as first appeared. The Captain of squad 11 may love fighting, and he was very good at it, but Ichigo couldn't help but worry about his safety.

_But, I love it when he gets covered in sweat, he looks sexy. I wonder if that's how he would look like if he fucked me?_

That thought caused the death-berry to blush. He had never thought like that before. Never. Despite his rough and sinister appearance, he was always teased about hoe naïve he was.

_Oh shit!_

Whist Ichigo had been thinking about Kenpachi, he had developed a big problem. Literally, a BIG problem. Quickly, he looked around to make sure no one was around. He didn't want to walk to his temporary lodgings when he was this hard.

Finding that there was no body else out walking, Ichigo leant his head against the tall wall besides him and slowly reached into his hamaka. Carefully, still wary about being caught, he wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping it. He kept his pace slow, just in case some one did find him.

But he was concentrating on what he was doing so hard, that he failed to notice the silhouette of a person walking up to him. In fact, he didn't notice them at all until a hand placed itself on his own and made the pace faster.

"Do you want help with this Ichi?" The voice was low and husky.

Ichigo gasped as the pace increased yet again.

"Ahh…oh God that's good!"

"Do you like that Ichigo? I can do so much more if you want."

Al the strawberry could do was nod his head shakily. Kenpachi sounded so sexy right then, and his hand felt so good. Said Captain with the Godly hand saw the head gesture and picked the human boy up. Using shun-po, the pair reached Kenpachi's quarters in no time at all. It showed how desperate the Captain was, for he didn't like using shun-po and only used when in a major hurry. Like he now. Ever since he had first lain eyes on Ichigo, kenpachi was waiting for the right time to claim him as his.

As soon as they were there, Ichigo was thrown onto the bed in an un-graceful manner, then a pair of rough lips attacked his own. The shinigami representative could not suppress a moan as Kenpachi forced his tongue into his moist cavern. It explored all of him, leaving no part un-covered by his own saliva.

It was easy to tell it was the boy's first kiss, he was hesitant in reacting and moving his tongue against Kenpachi's and Kenpachi loved that fact. It meant that the berry was completely his, that no one else had touched him, and that would make claiming him even more fun. He also loved this shy side of Ichigo. Seeing the hero of Soul Society so submissive was a huge turn on for him. The flushed face and the small, quick pant were so sexy but so adorable at the same time. Kenpachi had the need to voice this,

"Mmm…You're so beautiful like this babe. All spread out and flushed, just for me." His deep voice caused the body underneath him to shiver. Ichigo didn't mind the new nickname, it actually turned him on more.

The older of the pair started to rid them both of their clothes, biting and marking the boy has he went. More moan erupted from Ichigo as Kenpachi brushed against his nibbles. It was ecstasy to him.

"Haaaa….Mmm God!"

_My little berry is sensitive is he? Well, I can work with that._

Smirking evilly, Kenpachi moved further down the strawberry's body, until he reached his now exposed erection. Kenpachi blew on it gently to see how Ichigo would react. Said berry leaned his hips up more in hope of getting more of that feeling.

The Captain was more then happy to comply with the silent demands. He lowered his head, taking Ichigo into his mouth slowly. Almost instantly, Ichigo began to try and thrust himself into the mouth more. Luckily, Kenpachi was holding his hips down, just in case that happened.

Due to the mini hand job outside, and how horny he was, Ichigo didn't last long. He came, spurting his seed in Kenpachi's waiting mouth, who swallowed it all.

"Mmm, you do taste like Strawberry's." All Ichigo could do whilst he came down from his high was glare at the comment.

"Do you, um, want me to, um…"

Kempachi's eyes widened. Ichigo was willing to blow him? As tempting as it was, the fighting maniac could see the boy falling asleep.

"No. you're too tired and with it being your first time with everything, we should take it slow. Go to sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning."

With that, Kenpachi quickly bought himself to completion and layed down next to his new lover. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but be grateful that Yachiru made him go for a night walk to calm himself down before bed.

_Yep, I am one lucky bastard._

**The End. Sorry it ended like, but it's my first smut. Hope you like it. This couple is so meant to me. Anyway, please review to help me get better!**


End file.
